


Yellow moon

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Yellow moon, at some point it's just Sterek, mother wolf, pack mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked into Scott’s room and sat on the bed. The teen looked at the wolf as he sat there bouncing his foot on the floor, reminding Stiles of Thumper out of Bambi “Is it worse than normal?” He asked, knowing it was the full moon tonight, or as Derek keeps saying a yellow moon, Scott shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling his skin prickle like someone was breathing on his neck.

“No no it’s not that… it’s something…something else, Isaac been feeling it all day too, and the others it’s like an itch under our skins. Oh I don’t know I feel…” He said “I feel hyper,” he said with a giggling smile that could only mean he was up to no good.

“Then go for a run.” Stiles said and chuckled as he pulled a pack of sticky notes and a book out.

“No, no a run won’t do it, I don’t know what would.” He said, Stiles kicked his shoe off and lay down on the bed with a book he got from Derek.

“Well you know I’m here for you dude.” Stiles said as he looked at the book, Scott hummed as he watched Stiles,  
“Good book?”

“It’s awesome; Derek thought I might like it. It’s the Hale’s book on werewolves and human’s that are part of the packs and what roles they have.” He said as he started to read it, Scott nodded and spun around on his desk chair “Is Isaac home tonight?” Stiles asked him, Scott hummed again.

“Yeah he might be.”

Later that night as he moon rose, Stiles was a sleep on the bed the book fallen to the floor each page covered in yellow sticky notes, notes as in there are half dozen on each page. Scott watched how his best’s friends shirt had rose up above his belly button, leaving a long wide strip of pale skin exposed. The wolf licked his lips as he watched his chest rise and fall and suddenly it all become so clear about what to do with the itch. Biting his bottom lip as he got up from his chair and walk over to the bed and paused for a moment before he sat on the bed and put his hand on Stiles’ stomach and felt the teen’s muscles.

“Ummm Scott?” Stiles said as he open his eyes and looked up at him as he started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Scott moved his hand to Stiles’ hip and hovered above him “What are you doing?” Stiles asked him as he felt Scott buried his nose into the crease of Stiles’ neck and shoulder “S...Scott?” Stiles stammered.

“I figured what I need to do to kill the itch.” He whispered in Stiles ear, Scott growled happily at the smell his friend was giving off …oh god it’s lust… he told himself.

“W...What is that?” He asked.

“You.”

“Scott you’re…you’re into girls not boys.” Stiles said, the wolf nipped his neck playfully as he climbed on top of Stiles.

“I know but you smell so so good…”

“Scott!” Stiles said making the wolf pull back and look down at him.

“Let’s not make this awkward, I know I don’t always find you attractive like this but…”

“Alright alright just this once and and…”

“I Know.” Scott whispered “You have a thing for Derek.” He said as he smashed his lips against Stiles mouth.

Scott rocked his hips down against Stiles hips rubbing their hard lengths against each other getting moans draw out of their mouths. Scott moved his hands under Stiles’ shirt and twisted his nipples getting a whine out of him as he pulled the shirt from underneath and ripped it open, pulling his lips away from the dark hair teen “Scott come on man... this was a birthday present.” He whined at him.

“From who?” Scott asked.

“Lydia.” Scott rolled his eyes and ripped the rest away.

“I will buy you a new one,” he told him as he pulled his own shirt off and went back to kissing him, swiping his tongue across Stiles’ lip asking for entrance. Opening his mouth Stiles let Scott slide his tongue into his mouth they started the battle of well, I guess you can say whose going to be on top, Scott growled and Stiles submitted letting the alpha wolf take over, the hyper teen knew Scott would be on top but still that didn’t stop him from trying.

Stiles felt Scott move his hands down his side to the waist band of his jeans, while he tried to pull Scott’s down.

“Scott…off!” He pulled at the dark hair teen’s jeans. Smirking Scott pushed himself up and knelt above him looking down at him as he popped the buttons off and then zip, Stiles laid there looking at him with wide eyes as he saw how large Scott was “Fuck... is that…fuck is a werewolf thing to have a big dick?” He asked.

“Who else’s have you seen?” Scott growled at him his eyes flashing red, making him smirks as he looked up at him “Whose cock have you seen? Sucked? Or felt in side of you?” Scott snarled.

Stiles snorted at him and looked up “Only Jackson,” he said which made Scott blinked at him in shock.

“Really?” He asked, knowing that the two hated each other, Stiles shrugged and gave him a weak smiled. Scott sigh and he still felt slightly pissed off in his state “The only cock I want you to think about tonight is mine.” Scott growled as he pulled Stiles’ jeans off in one go.

He moaned and gasped as he felt his best friend’s tongue lick up the length of his member to the tip and then his mouth wrapped around it, sliding down into his throat.

“God Stiles!” Scott moaned as he tangled his hand though his hair and pulled him down, Stiles moaned at the slight pain Scott started bucking into his mouth before he pulled Stiles off him and up kissing him again before pushing him down on the bed and attacked his neck.

 

“F...Fuck!” Stiles cried out as he felt Scott's wolfy claws in his thighs pulling Stiles’ legs open as he moved closer letting his cock rubbed against Stiles entrance. The wait was killing Stiles, he knew if Scott pushed into him now he knew it will hurt like hell but he also knew that it would feel good soon enough. He didn't have long to wait before Scott’s wolf side won and he pushed into Stiles in on long motion.

“GAHHHHA!” He screamed as he fisted the sheets and twisted his face in pain panting out painful grunts.

 

Scott growled softly to him as Stiles open his eyes to see his best friend had finally wolfed out on him. “S...Scott.,” he whispered as the alpha started to move his hips. Stiles whimpered as he felt Scott draw out his member until the tips was left in before snapping his hips forward “UHHA!” He cried out as Scott started pumping his hips quickly into him as he held into his friend’s hips, his claws digging into tender flesh slightly. His hips worked quickly into Stiles, the teen just let out a long moans every time he felt Scott moved inside of him, he moaned Scott’s name as he clawed at his back feeling himself already too soon wanting to cum.

Scott could feel his friend was reaching his limit and pulled Stiles’ legs up over his hips and pushed himself in deeper adding more force to his thrust “Ahh Scott!” Stiles cried out as his felt his sweet spot get battered by the wolf’s member.| “NAGHAAAAA!” Stiles cried out wrapping his hand around his own cock, he stroked himself in time to Scott’s thrust; he let out another cry as he arched his back cumming on his stomach. Scott growled as he felt the muscles tighten around him, he felt himself shifted before he let his wolf take over spilling himself into Stiles as he bit down on his friends neck getting a scream out of him.

Stiles cried out as he felt the sharp teen sunk into his shoulder, he felt Scott hold onto him as if his life depended on it. It took another few more minutes before Scott pulled his teeth out and licked the bit on Stiles’ neck, he felt the tangy blood on his tongue and then looked at how Stiles’ head was turned away he was still panting heavily.

“Stiles, Stiles.” Scott called to him.

“Ummm.” Stiles answered turned to look at him “You bit me.” Stiles whispered.

“S...Sorry, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to…oh god I’m so sorry.” He said as he pulled himself out of his friend gently as he could.

“It’s okay… just just wasn’t…”

“I know nether was I.” He whispered as he licked the bite one more before getting up and going to get a damp cloth. Walking back into the room Scott saw Stiles sitting up with a small wince “Do you want to stay the night?” Scott asked.

“Do you have to ask?” The teen smiled at him as his friend started to clean the cum off his stomach.

“You didn’t really…you know with Jackson?” Scott asked with a odd look on his face, Stiles chuckled as he looked at him.

“No only messing with you.” He said, Scott nodded as he threw the cloth in the bin and got Stiles some bed clothes. 

“Sooo what now?” Stiles asked.

“I...I don’t know the itch is gone but I feel different?” He asked, Stiles looked at him as he pulled his clothes on himself as he yawned.

“Deal with it in the morning. Sleep now, awkward talk later.” The teen said pulling the cover off so he could slip under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to the smell of the coffee. He groaned and rolled over, just as his phone rang somewhere in the room as Scott walked in with coffee cups in his hands.

“Do you want me to get your phone dude?” Scott asked him with a smile on his face.

“Yes, and does it has to be so loud?” Stiles mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

Putting one cup down onto the bed side table, Scott smiled at Stiles, pulling the pillow away from Stiles’ head.

“Yes, it’s your wolf hearing.” He chuckled as he kissed him on the lips.

“It sucks.” Stiles muttered as he forced himself to sit up and took the remaining coffee from Scott as the alpha wolf went to rifle through Stiles jeans, pulling out his phone as Stiles sipped his coffee and watched.

“Urrha who is it?” The teen asked looking at him.

“Derek.” Scott said as he looked back at Stiles watching as the bed sheet pool around his best friend’s waist, Stiles muttered under his breath and took the phone off Scott and put it to his ear.

“Hello Mr Wolf.” He said his voice still sounded hoarse, “What about the yellow moon last night?” Stiles asked “Yes it was big and yellow and it turned Scott into a horny puppy.”

“Stiles!” Scott whined at his friend, Stiles just smiled at him.

“Yeah yeah we will be there in an hour.”

 

An hour later, Scott and Stiles walked into the house talking to each other, Isaac walked in behind them giving them an odd looks but loving the smell Stiles was throwing off. Derek watched how Scott and Stiles walked in; he knew there was something different about how they interacted with one another and Stiles, there was something really different with Stiles. Stiles is… 

“Scott, Stiles over here now.” Derek called out as they walked over to the kitchen smiling at each other.

“What’s up Derek?” Scott asked.

“Yeah Sour wolf what’s wrong?” Stiles gave him a lopped sided smile that made Derek’s heart flip…what the hell is wrong with me… The older wolf thought, shaking his head he looked at the pair.

“You bit him?” Derek asked looking at Scott and then looking to Stiles who was still smiling.

“It wasn’t something I was planning, it just kind of happened.” Scott told him.

“Same with the sex.” Stiles said as he sat on the counter, Derek rolled his eyes as he watched Stiles pop a grape into his mouth.

“You two had sex last night?” They both nodded their heads the older wolf let out a sigh and pinched the bridged of his nose “Have ether of your wanted to have sex since then?”

“Ummm no not with each other.” Stiles said as he rubbed his neck, Derek looked at the newly formed wolf.

“No I’m good, last night was…was…oh my god it was epic it’s like…”

“Stiles filled something that was missing in your friendship, your brotherhood and pack,” Derek said, Scott looked at Derek wided eye and blinked at him.

“Ho...How did you know?” 

 

They all sat in the loft looking at Scott, who was doting on Stiles. Everyone was quietly watching them, even tho Scott was Alpha, he was behaving as a beta to Stiles. 

“Okay, I will say it what the hell is going on with those two?” Isaac finally asked “Why are they acting… like this?” He asked 

“He has a point.”Lydia added. “Has this got to do with the yellow moon last night?” She asked as looked at all the male wolves in the room and saw them looking at Stiles.

“It does.” Derek said.

“But why is Scott acting like a beta?” Ethan asked tearing his eyes away from Stiles to look at Derek, who was having the same problem as every other male wolf in the room.

“A part from the Alpha, who is the most important in the pack?" Derek asked.

“Stiles.” Scott said making the newly turned wolf giggle.

“Not the answer I was asking for but yes... Stiles is the most important person in the pack, but what I was getting at was mother wolf or pack mother. What happened last night, what all of the wolves felt last night was like an itch and it only comes with the Yellow moon. Because Stiles was at Scott’s and because Stiles is, well let's face it he is our pack mum and pack mum protects and cares for the pack…even if it means sex.” Derek told them as they all looked at Stiles who was petting Isaac’s hair as the blonde wolf decided to curl around Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked as he looked at the other.

 

Later on Stiles was sitting at home looking though the book Derek gave him then night before, there was a large part on Pack Mummies as Stiles called it. He was sat there chewing on raw bit’s of beef when he heard someone fall though his window face first “Stiles what the hell is on your window?”

“Broken glass with salt.” He answered as he spun around to look at Isaac. The blonde teen was sat against the bed with a shard of glass in his hand; Stiles stood up and walked over to him. Isaac looked at him and noticed how curvy Stiles’ hips were now and how it was as if his body took some physical change so quickly, when he walks even though it was only few feet, it was like liquid movement.

 

“Stiles.” Isaac whispered as the other teen knelt down in front of him and took his hand and looked softly at the clear glass.

“I’m sorry Isaac.” He whispered as he pulled the glass out, Isaac winced at the pain and looked into hot whiskey eyes of the mother wolf as Stiles lowered his head and run his tongue along the bloody palm until the blood was cleaned up. In that time Isaac heart started beating faster with every swipe of the other teen’s tongue, he could feel himself become hard. Pulling himself away Stiles looked down at the healed hand.

“There now see all better.”

 

Isaac just looked at him before pushing himself forward and knocked Stiles to the floor and sitting on top of him, the other teen just looked up at him and cocked his head to the side as he looked up at the blonde “Is there something wrong Isaac?” He asked.

“No.” He answered.

“Oh? Well then do you mind if I sit up?” He asked.

“No.” 

Stiles nodded and looked up at him watching him wondering what the blonde wolf will do, Stiles could see him thinking what he should do.

“I want you.” He whispered.

“Oh Isaac Isaac look at you, such a sweet pup.” The blonde wolf whined and started rubbing himself against Stiles.

“Please, I need you....” he whimpered as he lowered his head and started nuzzling Stiles’ neck as he kissed the skin.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked in though the front door after the longest shift he thinks he has ever had. 

“Stiles?” He called out as he as he walked into the kitchen, looking up to see Stiles was standing there, putting eggy bread onto a plate and handing it to the half naked blonde sitting at the table.

“Hey dad wants some?” He asked with a smiled, John gave a nod as he sits down.

“Morning Sheriff.”

“Morning Isaac.” John said as he looked at the plate Stiles put in front of him. Stiles sits down and starts eating his breakfast.

Isaac finished and stood up looking at Stiles “I’m going to have a shower and get dressed, great breakfast.” He smiled as he kissed Stiles on the cheek making the other teen blush. John just watched him leave the kitchen.

“Stiles, why was Isaac in my kitchen only in his boxers?” He asked. Stiles bit his lips as he got up and put a cup of coffee in front his dad.

“It’s hard to explain.” He said with a nervous smile.

“Then start trying.” He said, there was a scary calm to his dad’s voice as he sat back down to his breakfast.

“Ummm well okay, well there was yellow moon about two days ago and it affect werewolves, they have this itch which is another word for really horny.”He said, seeing the teaspoon being bent in half by his dad’s hand.

“Go on.” His dad said, Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Okay so, you know I was at Scott’s the other day and well I was sat on his bed reading this book, and well I fell asleep and he…well we slept together and he kind of well bite me and I’m a wolf.” The spoon snapped in half, the scoop end of the spoon feel off the table and onto the floor.

“There’s more, I know there’s more.” Sheriff growled.

“I am pack mum or really mother wolf for Scott’s pack.” He stops and looks at his dad.

“And Isaac?” John asked.

“Yeeah…” Stiles stops and plays with his food not feeling so hungry any more, John sighed and looked at his son.

“I’m not mad at your nor am I disappointed in you, I just don’t like the idea that my son is sleeping around with strangers.” 

Stiles snaps his head up and looks at him, “They are not strangers’ dad they are pack.”

“Right right sorry.”

Later that day at school Stiles was talking to Lydia who was resting her head on his shoulder “Do you want to help me research this outside pack?” Stiles asked her, she smiled and looked up at him.

“Not planning on having a male visitor to night?” She asked.

“Ummm no not tonight but you never know, I will try and work it in though my day.” He smiled as he got his book into his bag before they headed off outside.

“What’s happening over there?” Lydia asked as Stiles turned his head to see the back of Scott, Isaac and the twins facing another wolf.

“I don’t know.” He said as he walked over to them.

“Hey guys?” Stiles asked as he stood next to Scott, “What’s going on?” He asked looking at the new teen in front of them, Stiles took one look felt his wolf growl inside his head, the teen was taller than Stiles and looked like he could brake him in half, his eyes were a sliver cold blue and Stiles could swear that this man was checking him out.

“He wants to join our pack.” Isaac growled, Scott looked at Stiles as the teen looked back at Scott.

“So it’s true you have a mother wolf.” The new teen growled, Stiles just raised an eye brow to him.

“Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Ummm he smells like they use to.” Stiles nodding towards the twins.

“Well smelt?” One asked.

“Yeah of death.” Stiles answers, Scott nodded.

“Good enough for me, no we don’t know you and my pack don’t trust you.” He said, the new teen growled and let his lips turn into s sneer as he walked up to Stiles looking down at him.

“What do I have to do fuck him to get your pack’s approval?” He growled, the other wolves gave a low growl at the warning towards the wolf.

“Touch our mum and you will be hanging from your disemboweled remains.” Isaac threaten.

“Hush now Isaac, this wolf is leaving…Bye bye.” Stiles said, Scott easily slide in front of Stiles blocking him from the new threat, he took s step back as he tied his hair up giving them a dry chuckle,

“Have your way but just remember you can’t protect him all time.” He tells them before he walked off.

They stood there for a moment watching him leave, Scott notices some other walk off in the same direction as the wolf “I say we kill them now.” Ethan said.

“No, if we go after them now we could be walking into a trap, let’s think this though before we go half cocked.” Scott said looking at both twins who rolled their eyes, Scott growled at them “Right?”

“Right.”

“Say it right boys.” Stiles purred at them.

“Right Alpha.” They both said, Scott turned to Stiles who just smiled at him before he walked back inside.

Later Stiles walked up to the loft to his favourite Hale “Derek you here?” Stiles called out, he walked in and placed the book he borrowed onto the coffee table.

“Why do you smell like a different pack?” came the growl, turning around Stiles looked at Derek.

“Oh had a wee run in with one, he was trying to worm his way into Scott’s pack.” Stiles said.

“And?”

“And what do you think? He was lying, he just want to know if the rumors were true.” Derek looked at him.

“You know, about me.” Stiles added, Derek walked over to the sofa and sits down as he did he took Stiles’ wrist to bring him down onto his lap.

They sat there in the silence of the room, Stiles resting against Derek’s chest listening the former alpha’s heart beat calmed his wolf.

“Umm Derek you smell good.” Stiles purred as he looked at the wolf. 

The dark hair wolf shook his head. “We can’t Stiles not yet.” He said, the new wolf pouted like a toddler and looked at him,

“And why not, don’t you want me?” Stiles asked feeling almost hurt that Derek didn’t want him.

“Stiles god no, I want you and you don’t know how much it pains me to see you sleep with the others, but they and you need to get it out of your system. They need to feel that connection you now have with Scott and Isaac and once you have done that you will be mine and only mine.” Derek tells him, kissing him on the lips Stiles whimpers and kissed back.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled at him.

“However if we get any new pack members, they can only dream.” Derek growled as he kissed him deeply.


End file.
